A synthetic scheme has been developed for the preparation of the A and B and D and E ring moieties of camptothecin. The conversion of these fragments to the natural material by photocyclodehalogenation failed; however, two new approaches have been devised. Of greater significance, the synthetic which was developed can be used for the synthesis of analogs of camptothecin. The synthesis of these analogs will be investigated in an attempt to obtain derivatives with the antineoplastic activity of camptothecin but with reduced toxicity.